


An Evening to Themselves

by PrettyArbitrary



Series: Catdads [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Romance, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Jack and Gabriel celebrate their anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober. Prompt: catboys. This one is a gift for the gloriously terrible influencer orenjimaru.

Running Overwatch doesn’t exactly leave them with much in the way of personal time, but Gabriel’s always found you accomplish what you make time for. With that in mind, their anniversary has gone just as perfectly as he could’ve hoped. They spent all day at work winding each other up, flirting and teasing in little moments stolen for themselves, followed by filthier but just as playful groping and dirty talk while they cooked dinner together in their very own, tragically underused kitchen. They’ve taken their sweet time with the eating, not caring where they dripped cream sauce as they fed each other, and sharing kisses that taste like white wine by candlelight. The remaining pasta currently sits abandoned on the table, left for later clean-up in favor of moving on to the bedroom.

After a whole day of teasing each other, Gabriel finally has Jack all to himself, exactly where he wants him. He could write poetry to Jack’s bare body. He’s stretched out on his stomach and writhing languorously on the bed as Gabriel fingers him, all broad shoulders and long, pale limbs, scars glinting in the low light. He has his tail held to one side, doing his best to expose himself for Gabriel. It twitches in little jerks with each rub of Gabriel’s fingers inside him, giving away the shocks of arousal running up and down his spine. His throaty little ‘come hither’ rumbles go straight to Gabriel’s cock. His own tail keeps looping around Jack’s bare limbs without his conscious intent, clinging hungrily to whatever of Jack happens to be in reach, reveling in the satin feel and striking contrast of black fur against naked white skin.

Gabriel pulls his fingers out of Jack, and catches his tail—beautiful with its cloud-spotted pattern and soft as sin—with his other hand to pull it gently aside so he can admire the shine of the lube between his cheeks. “God, look at you,” he murmurs. “You look so wet for me.” He reaches up to stroke slowly from the nape of Jack’s neck all the way down to the curve of his ass. Jack arcs up into his touch with a low sound of need, ears flicking wantonly back and forth, trying to detect what direction the next sensation will come from.

“You did this to me,” Jack grumbles, voice gravelly with lust. Gabriel can feel his entire body shuddering under his hand with the force of his purr. “Don't you dare leave me like this. Do something.”

With a sultry laugh, Gabriel climbs over him and stretches out to cover his body, hands closing around the backs of Jack’s wrists to hold them down on the sheets by his head. Their tails twine together greedily to one side of their hips. Fur drags soft against fur and tickles against the side of Gabriel’s thigh. “You just look so good like this,” he growls low into Jack's ear. “I like to watch you writhe for me. But don't worry, gatito. I'll take care of you.”

Gabriel rolls his hips down against Jack, lining himself up. Jack presses back up against him just as Gabriel bites the nape of Jack's neck, squeezing with not quite bruising pressure at the sensitive spot at the base of his skull. Jack exhales sharply at the tingling shock of being scruffed, his body relaxing by reflex to offer no resistance as Gabriel enters him. 

Gabriel pushes in slowly, enjoying Jack’s deepening moans of approval as his body adjusts, till he’s all the way inside him. Jack’s body feels so good around him, tight and hot and velvety wet. They rock together shallowly a few times, savoring the intimate sensation of being joined like this.

“Ready?” Gabriel asks softly. Jack puts his head down and nods against the sheets.

Gabriel nuzzles at the strong curve of his bowed neck for a moment, awed all over again at the trust implicit in Jack offering himself up like this. Then he sets his teeth back to that spot on his neck as he begins to pull out.

The jolt to the pressure point paralyzes Jack for a second, just long enough for the soft barbs of Gabriel's penis to rake gently against his insides as Gabriel withdraws. Jack cries out brokenly at the pleasure-pain of it.

Gabriel loves doing this to Jack, stroking in and out of him slowly, holding him as he shakes on the edge of over-sensitivity. He’s so beautiful like this, abandoned and helpless in Gabriel’s arms. His to cradle and protect and pleasure. It's his raspy little cries that do Gabriel in, driving him to thrust faster as Jack scrambles to get his knees under him, panting, chest still against the mattress with his ass in the air for better access. Gabriel catches him around the waist with one hand, the other propped by Jack’s shoulder to keep his full weight from falling across Jack’s back. Jack’s tail loops around the back of Gabriel's knee and wraps around both their thighs, binding them together. He makes truly inspired, musical little noises as he undulates beneath Gabriel, his shoulders and hips rising and falling beneath Gabriel's weight as he struggles to bear the intensity of the sensation. 

And then Jack is coming with a strangled shout into the bedspread, hands clamping down hard on Gabriel’s as his body locks with his orgasm. Gabriel thrusts into him a few more times, Jack keening with each one, before he follows him over, spending himself inside the clasping heat of Jack’s body.

They collapse to the bed and lay there, panting and sticking to each other with sweat and semen.

Once his cock’s gone completely soft, Gabriel pulls gingerly out of Jack’s body. Jack makes a little whining noise through his nose, but doesn’t bother moving till Gabriel flops onto his back. Then he rolls over to snuggle in against him, tail draping across both their hips and nose pressed against the hinge of Gabriel’s jaw. Gabriel strokes his hair and ears absently. The air of the room is cold against his sweaty skin, but Jack is warm where he’s wrapped around him. It’d be easy to doze off like this. Then again, is there any reason not to? 

“Can you reach the blankets?” he asks.

Jack fumbles and kicks. Gabriel doesn’t bother opening his eyes, but after a moment of Jack flopping around while trying not to move his head from Gabriel’s shoulder, he feels them being pulled up around the two of them. Much better. When Jack settles back into place against him, he turns his head to nuzzle his way across Jack’s cheek till he finds his mouth for a sweet, slow kiss.

He finally opens his eyes when Jack flicks one of his ears with a finger. Jack is an inch away from him, eyes burning blue, sleepy and giving him a dopey smile. “Happy anniversary, lover. It everything you hoped for?”

“Had you in it. Couldn’t be better.” 

Jack chuckles at the way he slurs the words. Gabriel ignores him. Enunciation is for chumps. “Love you too, Gabe.”

It’s the best sleep Gabe’s had in weeks.


End file.
